Sly?
by Criminal-S
Summary: Ini salah Temari. Katakanlah wanita pirang yang seksi itu memang ahlinya membuatku kalang kabut sendiri dengan semua komentar dan tantangannya. Jadi, ketika aku baru saja diangkat menjadi kepala klan Nara, Temari yang mendengarnya tertawa keras tepat di depan wajahku. / plot? what plot? :D req dari Yui Toshiro


**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**Warnings: pwp.**

**Note: berhubung saya jarang merhatiin Temari, ya yang saya tau Temari itu galak. Mungkin di sini Temarinya bakal saya buat OOC.**

**Fic Req dari Yui Toshiro ^^ maaf ngaret**

* * *

Aku menggerakan kepalaku, leherku terasa pegal menekuni gulungan di atas meja selama berkam-jam. IQ-200-ku sedang diuji dengan belasan gulungan denah keamanan Suna itu belum juga selesai kujabarkan.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan," Aku mendesis, melirik malas Temari yang kuketahui sedang tersenyum senang dibalik pintu. Bodoh. Aku bisa melihat bayangannya di sela pintu paling bawah.

Ini salah Temari. Katakanlah wanita pirang yang seksi itu memang ahlinya membuatku kalang kabut sendiri dengan semua komentar dan tantangannya. Jadi, ketika aku baru saja diangkat menjadi kepala klan Nara, Temari yang mendengarnya tertawa keras tepat di depan wajahku.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" akhirnya Temari masuk seolah baru saja datang membawa cangkir. Aku menoleh dan menatap malas wanita cerewet dan tukang marah-marah itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok!"

Temari menaruh cangkir tersebut di atas meja dan duduk di pangkuanku dengan enteng. Aku refleks menahan punggungnya agar dia tetap berada di pangkuanku dan tidak terjatuh. Aku dapat merasakan rambut Temari menyentuh leherku. Jari wanita itu pun membentuk pola abstrak di dadaku yang dilapisi pakaian _Jounin_.

"Yah, apa boleh buat kalau suamiku yang pemimpin klan Nara ini ternyata tidak bisa apa-apa."

Sebelah tanganku yang terbebas punggung Temari kini meraih cangkir keramik untuk ditenggak sesapi isinya yang ternyata cairan hangat yang harum dan manis.

Rasa hausku membuatku ingin menenggak lebih cepat, tapi karena minumnya agak terburu-buru sementara isi cangkir tersebut agak panas, Temari terkikik mendapati cairan hangat mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Dia menjilatnya sampai mengenai bibirku.

"Hn…!"

Aku sedikit mengelak, menaruh cangkirnya cepat-cepat karena Temari sedang melumat bibirku, meminta jatah teh buatannya sendiri dari dalam mulutku.

Jangankan bisa lepas, mundur sedikit pun Temari langsung memegangi belakang kepalaku agar tidak kemana-mana. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi lembut bibir hangatnya, aku membalas lebih kasar pada akhirnya.

Memeluknya yang berada di pangkuanku sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya, Temari berontak karena ciuman kasarku. Dia berteriak dalam mulutku setelah aku menyedot kuat bibirnya.

"Ahh… kasar!"

"Hn."

Aku biarkan Temari bergerak sesukanya di pangkuanku sementara aku kembali meraih gulungan dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau tahu, denah ini ada yang janggal," kataku melirik makhluk cantik di pangkuanku ini.

"Ya tentu saja, itu kan gulungan baru. Baru dicetak ulang."

Aku bergumam merespon tak bermakna. Kau sedang mencoba mengerjaiku, _ne_? Aku hanya menyeringai tipis. Banyak kejanggalan di denah ini. _Please_, sekali baca saja aku sudah tahu kalau daerah utara yang seharusnya menjadi daerah perbatasan netral telah diselipi arsiran hutan.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru jangan memaksakan diri."

Haha. Aku memang tak menghafal peta dan detil-detil daerah sungai, hutan, semak dan gurun. Bisa saja aku dibohongi dengan mudah kalau peta-nya diubah sedikit. Tapi masalahnya, Temari mengubahnya tepat di tempat yang pernah kukunjungi.

Di utara Suna tidak ada hutan, yang ada hanya sungai yang mengalir ke muara, baru di seberangnya hutan. Tapi wanita di pangkuanku ini bersikeras menantangku untuk membentuk strategi bagaimana caranya agar hutan tersebut tidak menjadi titik lemah penyerangan Suna dari para _nuke-nin_. Karena sistem penjagaan terlalu jauh dengan wilayah Suna _kalau memang ada hutan di sana_.

"Gampang saja, dirikan pos di sebelah sini."

Temari tampak tertarik dan ikut menatap gulungan di atas meja, aku melanjutkan.

"Dari sini, tiap-tiap lima ratus meter didirikan pos yang sama. Satu pos dua orang, pengendali pasir dan pengendali angin."

"Mereka akan berjaga siang dan malam?"

"Tentu tidak, pos ganjil dan pos genap akan bergantian, yang mendapat _day off_ istirahat di pos."

"Tapi jarak pos akan sangat jauh dari perbatasan. Mereka akan kesulitan konsumsi kakus dan makanan." Temari memprotes.

"Itulah fungsi sampingan pengguna pasir," aku menyahut sambil menyesapi isi cangkir hingga habis. "Mereka bisa mengalih fungsikan kemampuan untuk transportasi seperti Gaara."

"Tapi tidak semua pengendali pasir bisa melakukannya."

"Nah, disinilah peran mentor atau para _sensei_. Melatih, mengembangkan, menyeleksi dan meluncurkan terbaik yang mereka miliki."

"Kalau begitu kau melimpahkannya pada _chuunin_."

"_Jounin_ punya tugas lebih banyak dan berat dibanding menjaga perbatasan."

Temari belum menyerah mendengar jawabanku barusan. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya di pangkuanku tapi tetap saja aku harus menahan punggungnya karena dia bersandar padaku.

"Hampir semua _chuunin_ itu remaja. Meraka akan sangat bosan jika terisolasi hanya untuk menjaga perbatasan."

"Hhh. Sudah kukatakan. Peran para mentor dituntut di sini untuk melatih dan mengembangkan. _Chuunin_ yang dirasa sanggup segera diluncurkan untuk berjaga, sementara mentor tidak boleh berhenti dan terus mencari. Lagi pula, kalau para _chuunin_ pilihan terbiasa menjaga perbatasan yang berhadapan langsung dengan para _nuke-nin_, ketika mereka ingin naik pangkat menjadi _jounin_, mereka tidak akan terkejut lagi. Malahan telah terbiasa menghadapi musuh berat.

Bahaya memang pasti tidak dapat dihindari. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang _shinobi_, pastilah ada rintangan yang tidak mudah yang harus dilewati. Jadi jangan manjakan para _chuunin_ Suna yang sudah susah payah mengikuti ujian di Konoha. Kalau mereka protes, lawan saja, kau kan galak. Katakan pada mereka Suna adalah Negara angin yang mendiami daratan pasir. Panas. Gersang. Bahaya. Emosional. Semuanya berbeda dibanding Konoha yang asri. Harusnya _Chuunin_ Suna bekerja lebih keras dan giat. Karena hidup di daratan gurun pasir ini adalah keras."

Temari diam, dari raut wajahnya dia tampak mencari celah lain agar aku kalah di sini.

"Tapi kau kan tahu kalau penduduk Suna tak sebanyak Konoha. Bahkan, wilayah kami lebih luas. Jadi bagaimana dengan sumber daya manusianya, Shikamaru-_kun~_!"

Mulai deh pakai _suffix_ –kun kalau meledek dalam artian aku ini payah.

Aku memutar bola mata malas, "Kalau merasa kurang sumber daya manusia, ya wajibkan seluruh warga memiliki anak minimal tiga. Beres."

"Tidak segampang itu!"

"Cerewet, lagi pula tidak ada hutan di wilayah ini." aku menunjuk peta bagian utara suna itu.

"Berhenti mencoba mengalahkanku dalam hal strategi."

Temari buang muka. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah, Temari jangan memaksakan diri." ucapku menirukan nada bicara Temari yang meledek itu.

Temari menghela napas, "Yayaya. Aku kalah… lagi."

"Tidak kalah kok," kucium hidungnya yang wajahnya sedang memberengut.

"Kau cuma gagal menipuku. Dari mana kau dapatkan gulungan palsu itu?" tanyaku, hitung-hitung mengalihkan rasa malunya yang sudah ketahuan itu.

"_Property_ salah cetak. Tadinya mau kubuang."

Aku membulatkan bibir sambil menarik wajah cemberutnya untuk kembali beradu. Mulanya Temari tak merespon, masih jual mahal. Tapi pertahanannya roboh saat kuremas tonjolan di dadanya. Dia membalasku bahkan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhanku.

.

.

.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, kimononya sudah terbuka beserta branya, dia berbaring di atas meja kerjaku setelah kusingkirkan semua gulungan palsunya dari atas meja. Jariku menelusup ke belahan kewanitaannya yang sudah telanjang.

"Aah… Shika!"

"Jangan berontak, penipu kecil."

Kugerakan dua jariku, Temari mendongakan kepalanya dan itu tak kusia-siakan untuk menerkam lehernya. Dia melenguh bahkan memekik ketika kutambahkan jariku dalam lorongnya yang sudah berdenyut. Ciumanku naik ke atas pada telinganya yang memerah panas untuk mengulumnya.

"Ssssh. Shika…"

Aku sedikit melenguh pula merasakan jepitan lorongnya pada jemariku. Temari mulai bergerak gelisah dengan desahan makin membahana saat kuterkam buah dadanya.

Kugelitik miliknya. Temari mulai terlena perlakuanku, dia menoleh ke arahku sebelum menyambut kedua belah bibirku. Aku menurut ketika berkali-kali ia mengecap sepasang bibirku secara terburu-buru, bahkan ciumannya seringkali meleset ke pipiku. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam untuk mencoba lepas _jounin-vest_ku.

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat dengan sebelah tanganku, berusaha memisahkan kakinya yang menggantung di pinggir meja dengan kedua kakiku. Temari menurut ketika kunaikan lututnya agar mengangkang di atas meja. Kedua mata hijaunya sayu manja membuatku menyeringai.

Segera saja kuloloskan pakaian bawahku hingga terlihatlah milikku yang tegak berdiri. Kembali kuposisikan diri diantara Temari. Dia menikmati perlakuanku selanjutnya. Bahkan dia hanya pasrah ketika aku mulai membenamkan diriku padanya, dan dia memelukku erat.

Aku mulai bergerak, Temari menahan pinggangku seperti belum siap tapi segera kutahan kedua tangannya dengan satu tanganku.

"Sssh…" desisku ketika mulai bergerak menikmati gesekan hangat lorongnya yang sedang berkedut.

"Aghhh! Nan-ti dulu. Oooh, jangan bergerak cepat!"

Masa bodoh. Kalau kuturuti, Temari mintanya lembut-lembut melulu. Sedangkan senjataku ini tidak bisa menahannya lagi sejak ia duduk di atas pangkuanku tadi sempat menekan-nekan bokongnya yang empuk dan panas di atas milikku.

"Sssshikaaa…"

"Ugh…" kususupi rahangnya, Temari sedang memejamkan mata dengan wajah merona hebat. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibir bawahnya digigit sendiri. Tanganku yang lain meremas-remas dadanya. Pinggulku belum berhenti bergerak.

"Ah… geli…"

Temari mulai menaik-naikan pinggulnya tak sabar. Meja berderit karena sodokanku lebih cepat dan dalam. Temari terguncang-guncang kareana aku membenamkan berkali-kali sampai hampir mentok. Kadang dia memekik saat aku terlalu dalam mendesaknya.

"Awhh… aaah…"

Kurasakan denyutan hangat yang basah itu memanjakanku. Kurendahkan tubuh untuk memeluknya erat dan menggenjot lebih intens.

"Aaah, Shikamaru… aaah."

"Ssssh, diamlah Temari…"

"Mmmhhh…!"

Temari berteriak manja di bibirku, lidah kami beradu saling bergulat sampai liur tercecer di pipinya. Kecipak basah bibir kami terkalahkan oleh bunyi kecipak basah pangkal paha kami yang semakin banjir karena cairan cinta Temari merembes berkali-kali.

"Ouugh… Shika… aku…akuhh…"

"Nngghhhh…" kupercepat sodokanku melihat Temari semakin mencengkram pinggiran meja di atas kepalanya dengan wajah merona hebat. "Uuughh…" wanita galak itu terlihat manis di mataku. Sial.

"Awh… ahhh…"

Temari mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara aku tak mengurangi gerakan keluar masukku. Milikku bertambah keras menikmati denyutan hangat serta wajah sensual Temari yang manis saat memerah dan mengatur napas. Membuat kobaran napsu pun semakin tidak terkendali.

Batinku menjerit bangga. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi lemah seakan Temari yang galak itu tunduk, luapan naluriku seakan terus bekerja untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

"Aaaangh, Shika… berhenti… awh!"

"Sssh… oookh…"

Temari merengek atas gerakan liarku saat aku memegangi pundaknya agar dapat menyodoknya sedalam-dalamnya. Dia memegangi dadaku seperti mendorongku menjauh atau berhenti. Bibirnya yang tipis kemerahan itu sedikit bengkak karena ciuman kasarku sebelumnya.

"MMHH!" dia klimaks lagi dan aku masih terus menggenjotnya. Dapat kurasakan pinggulnya bergerak gelisah karena getaran klimaksnya, membuat senjataku yang masih keras di dalamnya semakin geli.

Salah satu tanganku bergerak menekan kasar buah dada Temari yang bergoyang liar karena hujamanku. Salah satu tanganku yang lain masih memegangi pundaknya.

"Aaaanh… aaaahhh!" Temari mulai merapatkan pahanya membuat lorongnya semakin sempit.

"Sssh… jangan menggodaku."

Kubenamkan wajah di lehernya untuk menerkam kulit putih itu. Gerakan pinggulku bertambah kasar dengan hentakan yang semakin dalam hingga Temari memekik ngilu. Dia memelukku erat membuat dadanya menekan dadaku.

Aku menghisap kuat lehernya saat kurasakan cairan hangat melingkupi milikku di dalamnya. Dia klimaks lagi.

"Shika… sudah…"

"Belum!"

Kupegangi kedua tangannya yang benar-benar minta berakhir. Sementara atensi wajahku masih memainkan lehernya, mengoleksi bercak merah dimana-mana.

"Aaawwwh… oooohh.. Shikaaa…"

"Ngghhh…" rasa geli tak tertahankan mulai melandaku.

"Ugh… aaah… aaahh… auhh.." Temari mendesah makin erotis di telingaku membuatku gila.

"MMMHH!" aku memendam teriakanku dengan _memakan_ leher Temari sebisa mungkin ketika akhirnya pertahanku bobol. Laharku menembak kuat dalam lorong sempit hangatnya yang berkedut-kedut hebat sampai ada yang menetes keluar.

"Nghh"

"Uhhh…" aku masih menekan-nekannya, menikmati klimaksku.

Temari tersenyum sayu dan menarik kepalaku untuk berciuman lembut, pinggulnya juga menekan-nekan dari bawah membantuku menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku terdorong Temari tiba-tiba.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian baik-baik saja?" suara cempreng itu diringi gedoran.

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Itu, Kei!" Temari mendorongku dan segera merapihkan bajunya. "Sebentar sayang, Ibu sedang ganti baju!"

"Kok ganti bajunya di ruang kerja Ayah?" teriaknya di balik pintu.

Aku menyeringai mendapati wajah Temari yang sedang bingung mau menjawab apa. Jangan remehkan anakku, Nara Temari.

* * *

**abaikan judulnya. saya kehabisan ide buat judul :D**


End file.
